Because many medications are most effective when administered in the prescribed regime, it would be a benefit to many individuals to take medications at the prescribed times. Because it can be difficult for many individuals to remember to take medications at the prescribed times, it would be a benefit to have a device for reminding individuals to take medications at a number of predetermined times. Because individuals on a large number of medications can become confused as to which medication is required at a given time, it would be desirable to have a device that included a reminding mechanism that included a number of pill compartments within which the desired medications could be placed to eliminate the necessity for the individual to retrieve the medication bottles each time a dose was required. In addition to ensure that the right dose is taken, it would be a further benefit if each pill compartment included a visual indicator that corresponds to the particular pill compartment that was activated when the alarm event for that pill compartment was activated. In addition, to further insure that the individual had opened the right pill compartment in response to a particular alarm, it would be a still further benefit to have an alarm acknowledge button within the pill compartment to ensure the individual had opened the right pill compartment in response to the alarm.